Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?
by Marie Nomad
Summary: After returning from a mission, the Uncanny X-Men discovered that Emma was murdered and Scott had run off. Now, it's up to Alex and his team to find Scott and bring him back.


All characters belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. I did not receive permission for this but that has not stopped me before.  
  
Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was a hard mission. Alex Summers, Havok, sat back as he put his pillow under his aching head while flying the X-jet to the mansion. "What a mission."  
  
"Tell me about it." Jubilee agreed as she curled up in the chair. "Those guys are rough. I just want to get into the nearest hot tub and soak all this pain away."  
  
"It wasn't that hard." Warren said as he watched the group moan.  
  
"That's easy for you to say, Mr. 'Healing Factor'. We mere mortals have to cope with these ouchies." Bobby Drake said as he handed an ice bag to Jean-Paul.   
  
"Thanks." Jean-Paul said as he took the ice bag and held it over his shoulder. "I do agree I want to sleep. I just don't know how."  
  
"You can do what Juggy is doing." Paige said as she pointed to Juggernaut who was snoring in the largest chair.   
  
"Well, as much as I like Cain, I'm not going to move him when we land." Alex said as he chuckled. It was weird for him to see Cain, Juggernaut, the man who he fought many times, be part of the X-Men. Of course, the X-Men had accepted former supervillians as part of their team. They even accepted Magneto as the headmaster for a while. It was easier for Juggernaut since while he did attack the X-Men, he had his own code of honor. Sometimes, he would just walk away from a fight since he wouldn't benefit from winning or losing. Of course, he did save his life from Lorna and he will always be grateful for that.  
  
"We can have Kurt teleport him in." Bobby suggested, "I won't move him."  
  
"Neither will I." Paige agreed.  
  
"All those in favor of Kurt teleporting Cain when we landed raise your hand." Alex said as he and the other X-Men rose their hands, except for Juggernaut and Kurt.  
  
"Don't I have a say in this?" Kurt asked as he pouted.  
  
"Not really." Alex waved his hand and laughed.   
  
Kurt went into the other chair, put on the headset, pushed the button on the headset and said, "X-Jet 3 calling X-Mansion. X-Jet 3 ready for landing. Awaiting clearance?"  
  
"Hello? Nightcrawler, this is Professor X, I'm sorry but... this place has been closed off for now. Emma Frost has been shot and this place is in lockdown."  
  
Silence filled the cockpit and Bobby rushed to the controls. It was no secret that he had feelings for Emma. While he and Emma barely spoke now, he still cares for her. "What? Is Emma all right? Why didn't she change to diamond form?"   
  
"She did but someone shot her with a special bullet and shattered her diamond form. I'm sorry, but she's dead."  
  
Bobby's jaw dropped as he stepped back. Emma was dead? How can that be? Emma was a powerful telepath and has a virtually indestructible diamond form. She had been considered 'dead' many times but she always came back.  
  
"Alex, I need your help in something your team must do." The Professor said, "Scott had left the mansion shortly before Emma's remains were found. He and Emma were having a... telepathic affair."  
  
Silence filled the cockpit as the words echoed in their minds. It was something no one had suspected, especially between two of the most 'controlled' mutants in the X-Men.  
  
"WHAT?!" Alex screamed as he got up. "NO WAY! SCOTT?! IN AN AFFAIR?! YOU'RE KIDDING!"  
  
"Emma?! Emma was having an affair with SCOTT?!" Bobby held his head. "No way. I don't believe it."  
  
"Are you sure that it was Cyke and Frost? Maybe they were possessed by the Shadow King or something. No way, Scott's like the ultimate boy scout." Jubilee asked as exhaustion suddenly left her body.   
  
"No. I know this is a great shock to you." Xavier said.  
  
"That is an understatement." Jean-Paul said as he crossed his arms slightly annoyed at Bobby's reaction to Emma's affair with Scott.  
  
"But, I need your team to find Scott and perhaps convince him to come back. This is a serious matter, especially with Jean's increase in power." Xavier paused and added, "Jean is far more powerful than Lorna."  
  
"I know." Alex moaned as he thought about the disaster of his wedding and then how Dark Phoenix nearly destroyed everything dear. Scott's love for Jean was the only thing that kept the Dark Phoenix at bay, without Scott's love the Universe could be in danger. "So, our new mission is to find Scott and drag him back to the mansion."  
  
"There goes my hot bath." Jubilee pouted, "Who would thunk that Scott and Emma would..."  
  
"I know." Paige agreed and then looked at a strangely quiet Warren. "Warren? You knew Scott for a long time, what did you think?"  
  
Warren just stared out and tapped his fingers. The news was still bizarre to him. How could Scott just cheat on Jean? Scott and Jean had the relationship most people dream about. "Hm? Sorry, I was just... thinking. Scott must've been more affected by his merger with Apocalypse than we first thought. I mean... I know how he felt." He glanced at his hand and felt relief at the peachy color it now had.   
  
"You're much better now, Warren." Paige comforted, "I'm sure Scott is fine now."  
  
"The idiot was having a twisted telepathic affair with Emma and stole Logan's bike, he is not 'fine'." Alex said as he rubbed his chin.   
  
"Okay, this is your case, how do we find your brother?" Kurt asked. Normally, he would be insulted if Alex tried to control the situation but he let this slide for now. Alex is Scott's brother and had been down the 'dark path' himself. If anyone can confront Scott, he can. Besides, he wanted to rip off Scott's head because of this stupid affair.  
  
"Well... we'll have to figure out where Scott is and we have to think like him." Alex paused as he tapped on a consul and got out a 3-D map of New York City. "He could not have gone too far away. He would be hiding somewhere there."  
  
"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Northstar said as he nudged the still sleeping Cain.  
  
"Huh? Just five more minutes, Chuck." The man moaned as he turned his head.  
  
"Cain..." Alex said as he went up to the man's ear. "Scott is caught in an affair with Emma by Jean. He stole Logan's bike and ran off. We're going to find him and bring him back. We need your help in this."  
  
Cain's eyes jolted wide open as he got up nearly flinging Alex back with his super strength. "He stole Logan's bike?!" He paused and asked, "Wait? Scott was having an affair with Emma too? Jean would kill him?! Or maybe wipe out his memory, I can tell you from personal experience, it's not a pleasant experience."  
  
"He's fine." Alex comforted, "We're going to look for him and we're trying to figure out where he would go."  
  
"Well... if I was him, I would just go to the nearest bar and get drunk." Cain said, "I always do that before I joined you guys."  
  
"I know. I think the X-Men meet up with you on accident in bars more often than in the battlefield." Bobby joked as he slipped on his shades.  
  
Cain smirked as he crossed his arms. "Oh yeah. Sometimes, me and Logan would just sit together and have drinking contest. I can't really remember who won though. Oh well."  
  
"Okay, we'll just scan the bars for any signs of Scott." Alex said, "Great... and how many of those are in New York City alone? Okay, this is Scott, even when depressed, he always follow a pattern. If he doesn't want to be found and he's desperate enough he would go anywhere. So, logically, he would go to a place that seems painful to him and yet would comfort him in some sick way. Any ideas?"  
  
Kurt's tail waved slightly as he spoke up. "I know of a place but you may not like it."  
  
*****  
  
"You're kidding right? Emma's old club?" Jubilee asked as the team stood in front of the Hellfire Club. While they know that the Hellfire Club had not been what it was before due to the severe bad press and fights with the universally feared IRS, just being near a place like this sent shivers up their spines.  
  
"This is logical." Alex crossed his arms. "Scott did have a mental affair with Emma and she used to be here." He looked at the bike rack and saw the familiar motorcycle. "Well, I'll be."   
  
"Scott is here... by his own will... after stealing Logan's bike." Cain concluded as he nodded. "Yup, Alex, your brother has gone off the deep end."  
  
"Looks like, you're the sane Summers brother now." Bobby said as he patted Alex on the back.  
  
"Scary isn't it?" Alex commented.  
  
*****  
  
It was decided to keep the group small to avoid attracting attention. Alex, Kurt, Warren, and Cain were the only ones that go on. Warren had some ties to the Hellfire Club and he's sympathetic to what Scott went though. Kurt can lend religious guidance if needed and if trouble arose, he could teleport the group out. Cain was the muscle and will serve as lookout. He didn't have as much stake with Scott and Jean, he didn't even know about the Apocalypse deal. He can be distant about this and blunt. Besides, he can hold his own against Logan if he shows up mad about the bike.  
  
Sebastian Shaw came up and greeted. "My my... more X-Men, I thought Scott was no longer part of the X-Men. Is this a raid or a social gathering?"  
  
"This is... personal, a matter of family and friends." Alex said as he glared at the man. "Where's my brother?"  
  
"He's upstairs, slightly out of it, poor boy." Shaw shook his head, "Oh, none of us laid a finger on your dear older brother, Alex. He was a wreck when he came in. If he represents the best of the X-Men, then the world and all of mutantkind is doomed."  
  
Alex tensed up as he took a deep breath. He wanted to blast that egotistical madman to pieces but he held back. While it would be satisfying for a moment, it would just cause trouble and a few lawsuits. "Scott has not been feeling well lately. Where is he and what has he done?"  
  
"He bored one of my best entertainers and got drunk with that troll, Logan. Then they went upstairs along with another guest named Fantomex. That's all I know." Shaw said as he gestured to a stage.   
  
"May we talk to this entertainer?" Alex asked as he tried to remain focused. He knew about the telepathic entertainers here and maybe this girl could tell him that could help him.  
  
"Of course." Shaw nodded and asked, "What would you like her to look like? She can be anyone?"  
  
"Errr..." Alex paled as he tried to think. He is in a happy relationship with Annie and he didn't want to see this entertainer wearing her face. Then, he got an idea. "Have her as what Scott wanted her to be. Maybe, we can understand what is in Scott's mind when this happened."  
  
"As long as it's not a guy." Kurt said as he crossed his arms. "That would be too disturbing."  
  
"Oh no... not at all." Shaw chuckled as a woman came up. The group gasped in astonishment as the woman sauntered forward. They recognized her face and it was hard to remember that she was really an imposter.   
  
"Jean?" Cain asked confused as his eyes widened. "Hubba hubba. I wish she would dress like that at the mansion."  
  
Alex elbowed the giant as hard as he could. "Hey! She's an imitator." He cleared his throat as he smiled politely. "Sorry about that, Ma'am."   
  
The stripper tilted her head and smiled seductively. "I like being looked at like that." She said in Jean's voice.  
  
"Oh god." Kurt muttered, "Scott wanted the Black Queen Jean? Has he lost his mind?!"  
  
"I am so glad Paige and Jubilee aren't here to see this." Warren said as he tried to resist staring into the stripper's cleavage.   
  
"So... what's your name?"  
  
"What would you like me to be called?" The stripper asked, "I take on any form and any name."  
  
Alex gulped as he stepped back. **This is not Jean, this is not Jean...** "What did Scott want to call you?"  
  
She smirked sexy and whispered, "He wasn't sure himself. He wanted me to be the woman he had but won't cut loose and the woman he can't have physically but will do anything for him. He was so confused. He wanted to be like you, so free, no one expected you to be anything other than Alex Summers. He wanted to be the one calling the shots for himself and no one else."  
  
Alex took a deep breath as he stared at her. He knew she was a telepath and that she knew what he wanted. He was shocked at the idea that Scott would be that jealous of him. "I see."  
  
"Can you please put on a different face?" Cain asked, "She's freaking me out a little."  
  
"I can put on a face you prefer." The stripper said as her form changed. Her black corset became white and glittery and her crimson red hair turned blond. Her voice changed with the form. She became Dazzler in both looks and voice. "How's this?"  
  
"Better." Cain nodded as he grinned slightly.  
  
"Why, Cain..." Alex said as he cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a thing for Alison."  
  
"I..." Cain blushed slightly, "I have a crush on her." The others stared at him. "What?! She's cute!"  
  
"I will not say another word." Alex said as he held up his hands. He looked at the stripper and asked, "Did he shoot Emma Frost?"  
  
"No." The stripper pouted, "But, his mind is troubled, he even rejected my advances, no man would do that. He actually made what I do boring and logical."  
  
"Of course." Warren muttered. He knew Scott well in the past. It was some strange habit of Scott to analyze things into nice little pieces. Hank was that way too when he was in his lab or just observing. However, when it came to life, Hank just takes it as it is. Scott would just analyze aspects of it and can make the concept of sex almost boring.  
  
"We better go and see Scott before he does anything else stupid. Thanks for the help." Alex muttered as the group started to walk away.   
  
Cain paused as he looked at the Dazzler look-a-like. "I'll stay here and keep a lookout." He offered and sat down.  
  
"Just get us if anyone attacks." Alex said as the others left.  
  
*****  
  
The place felt like a hotel. Alex, Kurt, and Warren couldn't help but feel strange at the thought of entering this place of their free will searching for Scott who committed psychic adultery and relying on a horny Juggernaut to act as lookout.  
  
"This is the room." Alex confirmed as he looked at the slip of paper Shaw gave him. "Be ready for anything." He warned to his teammates and himself as he opened the door.   
  
They entered in and gasped in shock. Alex had seen and done many things in his life. He was trapped in darkness relying on a nurse and a powerful boy for company. He had been in space and traveled as far as the Savage Lands. He had even been dead a few times and still nothing could prepare him for the sight before him.  
  
Lying on the couch was Scott, who was sporting a five o'clock shadow, apparently passed out reeking of alcohol. Sitting next to him watching TV was Logan and a mysterious looking man in white. Logan looked up and smirked. "Hi."  
  
"What happened to him?" Warren asked as he checked his friend over. "Is he drunk?"  
  
Kurt and Alex remained mute with their jaws slack. "Oh my holy father." Kurt started praying.   
  
"He... he looks worse than I did after Inferno." Alex managed to say as he came up next to Warren. "Scotty... wake up..." He cooed.   
  
Scott stirred and then moaned, "Not now Emma..."  
  
Alex glared as Warren and Kurt quickly stepped back. His last resources of control had fade away and all that was left was a man who would cause havoc. "WAKE UP YOU CHEATING LYING SON OF A BITCH!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he pulled Scott up by the jacket.  
  
Under his visor, Scott opened one of his eyes. "Alex?" He whispered with the stench of alcohol escaping his lips.  
  
"Yes." Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm not going back." Scott went unconscious again.  
  
"WAKE UP! HEY! I WON'T LET THE FACT YOU'RE DRUNK STOP ME FROM LECTUREING YOU! I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY TO YOU, YOUNG MAN!" Alex hollered as his fists glowed and he shook harder.  
  
Scott moaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Can't you just leave me alone? I'm not an X-Man and I'm not Jean's husband. Go away."  
  
"Nope, can't do that. You are still my brother and I can't let you go on like that." Alex let go and plop Scott onto the couch. "You're a mess."  
  
"Shut up. My marriage is down the toilet, I am accused of murder, my head hurts, and Logan and that other guy are dragging me to a mercenary mission. Just leave me alone." Scott moaned as he lay down.  
  
Alex tensed up as he stepped back and whispered to Warren. "Do you think that your blood can lower the alcohol level in a man's bloodstream?"  
  
Warren paused as he pondered. "I don't know. Theoretically, I couldn't get drunk since my healing factor manifested. It could work."  
  
Scott put his pillow over his head. "I don't want to get sober like that." He muffled, "No one will cut me. If you do, I'll blast your head off."  
  
"I'm immune to your blasts, remember? We're not leaving till we have a talk." Alex crossed his arms. "We have some things to talk about and you are sober enough to carry out a decent argument."  
  
Scott sighed as he lifted the pillow. "If I talk to you, will you leave me alone?"  
  
"Depends, did you shoot Emma Frost?" Kurt asked as he glared at him.  
  
Scott glared at him and sighed, "You think I did it, didn't you? Why is it so hard for people to trust me? I've always been good been very good. I've been a very good mutie. Do you think I'm evil? I'm not evil. Can't be evil. I'm the perfect X-Man. That's what everyone expects from me right? I am supposed to play the perfect husband, lover, brother, whatever... can't be any of that now... can't be perfect, no one understand that. Emma loves me even when I'm not perfect. I can do anything I want around her and she doesn't care. How can I kill the only woman who really loves me?" Scott fell over onto the couch leaving the stunned X-Men watching him.  
  
"Even drunk, he can still give out long triads." Alex muttered under his breath. "Scott? I didn't expect you to be perfect. No one can be perfect. You're just drunk and have issues. None of us believe that you shot Emma. Why don't you come home with us? You and Jean have so much to discuss and Emma's murderer is still out there and he or she may try to kill you."  
  
"Let him kill me. I don't care." Scott laid his head onto the pillow.   
  
"Well, I do." Alex said as he crossed his arms, "We still care about you. We think it's best that you come home with us. Please, do it before Jean loses her temper and destroy the universe."  
  
"Fuck the universe. I'm drunk."  
  
Alex blinked as he stepped back toward Warren and Kurt and whispered, "Any ideas? I'm not used to being the good brother."  
  
"I'm an only child." Warren whispered back.  
  
"My family is as screwed up as yours." Kurt added.  
  
"Swell."  
  
"I'm not going back." Scott spoke up. "Don't force me or I will kill you. I can do that, you know?"  
  
Alex looked at Warren. "Warren?"  
  
Warren knew what he was talking about. "Got it." The man came up and sat down next to Scott. "Scott... you know that I know how you feel? I've been screwed up by Apocalypse too. In fact, there are times when I wondered if I had lost my soul. But I survived it and I got better as a result. You will too, just let us help you." Warren pleaded and then looked at his friend. "Scott?"  
  
"Drunk can't hear you." Scott muttered as he put his head under the pillow again.  
  
"Forget it, he won't listen to you." Logan advised as he came up. "He's staying with me. I'll keep an eye on him... no pun intended."  
  
"Going with you on this mission?" Alex asked, "No offense, Scott, but he is in no condition to go any where especially fight. He's a mess."  
  
"So? You were a 'mess' yourself and you handled yourself okay." Logan pointed out. "Look, we both know that Scott would never kill Emma and the real killer is out there. Slim is safer with me than at the mansion. Besides, the students respect him, do you want them or those nosy reporters to see Scotty here like this?"  
  
Alex sighed as he crossed his arms. Logan had been known to be confusing and out of control sometimes but he did have a point. This affair is confusing and just screams 'come and watch me'. His past experiences with the X-Factor taught him that a reporter loves dirt and an affair between a pair of well-respected teachers would do that. "Fine. I trust you, Logan. Take care of Scott for me." Alex stepped up to him and whispered just loud enough for the man to hear, "But if anything happens to him on this mission, you will have me to deal with. They don't call me 'Havok' for nothing." His eyes glowed briefly showing his relationship with Scott. He turned toward Kurt and Warren. "Let's go. We're done."  
  
"Alex, are you sure?" Warren asked.  
  
"Positive." Alex nodded and reluctantly the three left.   
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe it. We're leaving Cyke behind." Jubilee said as the team gathered in the X-Jet. Alex, Warren, and Kurt didn't tell the others the state Scott was in. They mostly just told them that Scott was getting ready to travel with Logan and a friend of his. None of them would believe that Scott Summers, the first X-Man and ultimate hero is lying passed out on a couch being watched by Logan and some mysterious guy.   
  
"He is better off with Logan." Alex insisted as he crossed his arms. "I don't think Scott shot Emma. He's not the type."  
  
"True and he looked... out of it when we were there." Kurt agreed.  
  
Silence passed in the jet and finally Paige asked, "Now what? We still can't get back to the mansion."  
  
"Well... we can stay at one of my buildings; we have a special hotel just in case something happened at the mansion. There's enough room for fifty mutants." Warren offered.  
  
"Great, we can stay there for the night." Kurt accepted.  
  
"I'm for it. We can think up what to say to the Professor when he asks us if we find Scott yet." Alex said as he crossed his arms. "Ummm... any ideas on how to fool a powerful telepath?"   
  
Cain raised his hand and said, "This is from personal experience, think very naughty images. Images that even Chuck would wince at."  
  
"Sounds logical." Alex said as he and the others started to picture themselves in bizarre sexual situations. Paige smirked at Warren who shifted in his seat uncomfortably and then Jean-Paul gazed at Bobby the same way.  
  
"I don't feel too good." Jubilee moaned, "I just had a sick fantasy of me and Wolvie."  
  
The group stared at the girl and Paige said, "Too much information."  
  
"Let's get out of here before we go nuts." Kurt said as he punched in the coordinates.  
  
*****  
  
"This is the life." Bobby said as he and the other team members were sitting around the living room dressed in pajamas with tubs of snack foods littered around them. In his lap was a huge gallon of rocky road ice cream.   
  
"Yup." Juggernaut agreed as he held up his own tub of butter pecan.  
  
"When was the last time we get to relax like this?" Jubilee wondered as she braided Paige's long hair.  
  
"Forever." Warren laid back and stretched out his huge wings across the floor.   
  
"I agree." Alex said as he took a bag of chips and started popping them into his mouth. "Most of the time we were just recovering from massive injuries and preparing for the next battle. I like this. I wish Annie and Carter are here."  
  
"Yeah, I bet. You two are very close." Northstar said, "And to think, you two got together due to some bizarre psychic affair." He paused and asked, "What is it with you Summers guys and telepathic affairs?"  
  
Alex pondered and shrugged, "It's probably just a coincidence."  
  
"Uh huh... you were in the care of a beautiful nurse who just happens to have a son just happens to be one of most powerful and yet untapped telepaths in the world?" Jubilee said skeptically.  
  
"Well... yeah!" Alex replied as he blushed.   
  
"He's blushing." Jubilee ribbed.  
  
"I am not." Alex muttered as he looked away. He bit his lip as he thought of his brother.   
  
"Hey, he's fine with Logan." Warren said as he put his hand on Alex's shoulder.   
  
Alex blinked and asked, "Don't tell me you somehow developed telepathy as a secondary mutation too?"  
  
"Nah... just your face. You just show off your emotions so vividly. Don't need to be a telepath to know that you feel bad about Scott." Warren replied as they went to a distant corner of the room.   
  
"I didn't even see it or suspect it." Alex confessed, "I know about the Apocalypse thing but I thought that he was fine. He told me himself. I guess he didn't want me to worry, I don't blame him, and I had enough trouble adjusting to this world as it is. I should've done more. He's my brother and... he needs help."  
  
The room became silent as the words were overhead. Alex nearly broke down and cried from guilt. Warren stared at him and said, "Do you know the difference between you and Scott?"   
  
"I have blond hair and he has brown?" Alex quipped.  
  
"No... you express your emotions freely, true, you do have some trouble controlling yourself at times..." Warren sighed, "But that's human and you accepted that. Scott is different. He bottled everything inside because he has to be the one to shoulder everything. Yes, he did show emotions but he felt he has to deal with his own problems by himself. Trust me on this, he went through a lot with Apocalypse and I guess... we all thought he was 'fine'. He just collapsed under the pressure. It's not your fault. It just happened."  
  
Alex sighed as he stared up at Warren. He whispered, "I can't get that image of Scott out of my head. I didn't know whether to strangle him or hug him. There's nothing I can really do for him. It can't be that bad right? It's not like Scott will go into that compound and suddenly lose his powers and somehow end up in a fight with a super powerful mutant killing machine right?"  
  
Warren nodded as he helped Alex up. "Come on, Jubilee is getting out the karaoke machine. Should be fun to see Cain sing."  
  
"Yeah, Logan can take care of Scott." Alex agreed as he followed Warren. "But, when he comes back, he and I will have a long talk."  
  
The End... 


End file.
